Final Goodbyes
by broadwaybear
Summary: The summer after senior year, it's a time for college applications, confessions, and saying your final goodbyes to adolescence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, nor any of the characters/places mentioned.

AN) Randomly felt like making a Power Rangers fic. Haven't really watched the show in years, sorry if the characters are a little ooc.

**Final Goodbyes**

Kira let out a long sigh and took a seat at her favorite table. She laid her head on the table and continued listening to her 'A Chorus Line' CD.

_And suddenly I'm 17, and suddenly I'm 17. And there's a lot I am not certain of! _

Kira could only think about how true that was, she was 17. (She had skipped Kindergarten, and went right from pre-k to 1st grade) And nothing was certain in her life. She wasn't even certain she wanted to have to leave Reefside, because that meant leaving behind everything. It meant she was an adult, taking care of herself with no one to lean on. In other words, she did not feel like she was ready to leave her childhood behind, yet. 

"Hey, Kira. Why the sad look?" Ethan asked coming to sit across from his friend and fellow former ranger.

"Nothing much and that's the problem." Kira replied, Ethan gave her a quizzical look, so she elaborated further, "I sent in my college application over three weeks ago! How long is this supposed to take? I just can't deal with it! And before I tried writing a song, ya know, to relax? And I'm so worried and distracted that I can't think of a single decent word!" 

"Wow, don't worry about the college thing, good things come to those who wait." Ethan said, trying his best to sound like Dr O, since he was out of town.

"Nice try Ethan, but you're no Dr O." Kira smiled, just a tiny bit.

"I know, but hey, I made you smile." Kira rolled her eyes, "I've gotta go, I have a date in a few minutes." 

"S'okay, I kind of wanted to talk to Hailey anyway, not that you aren't a good listener, too!" She quickly amended, Ethan just gave her an I-totally-understand look, "But let me know how the date went." 

"I will, but you might have to wait awhile on Hailey. She's not even here right now, Trent's running the place, the plumbing broke in her apartment… Hey, here's an idea, why don't you just go tell Trent about your _massive_ crush on him! That'll take your mind off college!" he joked, she responded by punching his arm.

"like that'll ever happen!" she scolded him while he rubbed his arm.

"Geez, when did this escalate to violence?" 

"When you brought up the rather embarrassing fact that I have a crush on one of my best friends!" she nearly shouted this when she noticed Trent standing by the bar taking orders. So she remembered to lower her voice.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, "Later Yellow." she nodded to him and set her head back on the table, sighing again. Now her thoughts were even more depressing, the two colleges that she had sent application to had rejected her, Hailey was gone, she couldn't write a song, and she couldn't even get up the guts to ask Trent out! 

"Hey, babe." came an annoyingly familiar voice as a young man slide into the seat Ethan had just been sitting in. _ugh, Bryan._ she thought. He was a football player, tall, bulky, spiky blonde hair and sharp features, and a deep voice. Okay, she'd admit it, never out loud, but he was moderately cute, but the guy couldn't take a hint! All her senior year he had been flirting with her, and all senior year she had made a point to ignore him, but he just wouldn't give up! 

"What do you want Bryan?" she snapped.

"_Aww,_ is that anyway to treat your _boyfriend_." he faked hurt and emphasized the word boyfriend. Kira was ready to snap, she was at her wits end!

"You're not my boyfriend, now leave me alone!" she hissed and jumped up to leave the table, but he caught her arm and pulled her back down, he was probably three times stronger than her.

"I wouldn't say that, because otherwise, you might never find out if you got into college or not." he smirked. Kira's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." he pulled an envelope out of his jacket. She recognized the label at once, as well as her own address.

"How'd you get that! It's illegal to take someone else's mail!" her heart nearly stopped, he couldn't do that!

"No, it's illegal to _read_ someone else's mail, as you can see, it's still sealed." he replied smirking.

"That's a lie, now give it back!" she made a grab for it, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"No, no, I can't do that. Unless you go out with me, say, three times, and _then_ I'll give it to you."

"Oh, hell no!" she made another grab for the envelope and got it this time. She would have punched the guy in the face if she hadn't been to busy tearing the letter open. 

Bryan hissed in anger, and then did the unthinkable. He reached out and punched her in the face. "Little slut! How dare you!" 

--------------------------Trent's POV-------------------------- 

He knew something was _off _the moment Bryan sat at her table. Most of the time he had known her she had always complained about how Bryan hit on her. So, duties forgotten he stopped to watch what was happening. He couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but he didn't want it to be obvious that he was listening in. It was a possibility that she had changed her mind about Bryan, though it wasn't likely, and he wouldn't be able to take it if she did.

He knew something was _wrong_ when Bryan grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit back down. He was tempted to haul off and punch the guy, but he knew Kira preferred to fight her own battles. So, he refrained, but it became harder when he saw Bryan take something out of his jacket and Kira's eyes widened in shock.

If only he could see what it was! Then Kira made a grab for it and he had a better view; it was an envelope of some sort. 

Then the worst thing he could have thought possible happened, Bryan punched her and called her a slut, but she fell to the ground and didn't even seem to notice. The paper fell from her hands and she fled the café in tears.

Trent's anger boiled over, he leaped the counter and grabbed Bryan's shoulder. As soon as his face was turned Trent punched it as hard as she could.

"Kira Ford, _is not a slut!_" he yelled, "and whatever you just did to her, not including punching her in the face, deserves more than a moment of pain for you! And I'd give you that punishment if I had enough time right but I don't, so be very, _very_ glad." and with that he kicked him and scooped up the paper Kira had dropped. His eyes widened, too. He turned back to Bryan, who was nursing a bleeding, probably broken nose, "Where did you get this?"

"It's a fake," he slurred, "I don't have the real one."

Trent would have kicked him again, and he really wanted to, but he had to find Kira! So he ran out the door to find her. When she wasn't anywhere to be seen outside, he tried to think of where she might go. _The park!_ he thought, _She said she goes there to think!_ It was his only shot. So he started running towards the park.

----------------------------Kira-----------------------------

She was rejected! She barely even felt the blow to the jaw Bryan gave her, all she could think of was how she needed to get out of the café; she needed to breath. 

By the time she reached her spot in the park her breath was coming in sobbing gasps. She fell to the ground 

near the bench, sorely tempted to jump into the water. _How could I not make it!_ she thought, _I should never been playing guitar in the schoolyard! I wish I had never met _any_ of the guys, that I was never a power ranger! Then I would have been able to study more! _She couldn't breath, she was choking on her tears when suddenly she felt someone pick her up…

-------------------------Trent------------------------- 

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kira laying on the ground, he was ten feet away and he could hear her gasping for air. So he did the only thing he could think of, he bent down and gently lifted her off the ground and laid her on the bench, cradling her in his arms. 

"Kira," he whispered, "it was a fake, Bryan has no idea if you got in or not." He hoped and prayed she would start breathing again, and it worked, she stopped crying and began to even out her breathing. He couldn't help but admire how perfect she looked, even after crying her eyes out, like that.

----------------------------Kira-----------------------

She looked up into the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen, of course she recognized them instantly, and her breath caught in her throat gain when he gently cradled her in his arms. He whispered something in her ear, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. That's when she remembered to breath.

"How do you know?" she whispered, unsure.

"I may have punched him in th face, then taken the papers from him, which caused him to confess so I wouldn't punch him again." Kira's eyes widened in shock.

"You did what!" he bit his lip and looked away embarrassed, and Kira started laughing, "Y-you! Punched _Bryan_ i-in the _face_!" she couldn't help laughing, it was just too funny! The guy was, like, twice his size! 

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, faking hurt.

"You, punching out Bryan! He's twice your size!" Kira laughed a little more then settled down, "Why?"

"Why? He sent you running out in tears! He punched you in the face, _and_ called you a slut! How was I supposed to react?" Kira smiled, no longer laughing, he was such a great guy!

Trent seemed to notice something, "Isn't this the place I told you I was the White Ranger?"

She just nodded, "Won't Hailey be mad at you for leaving the café?" Kira asked, worried about his job, and wanting to avoid that particular subject.

Now his face was dead serious, and Kira wondered if she had offended him.

-----------------------------Trent----------------------------- 

He was a little hurt, did she really believe his job was more important than her? "Kira Ford!" he began, "you were more important when I was the White Ranger, you were more important than my anger when I was _evil!_ Of course your more important than my job!" then he dropped his voice to a whisper barely even thinking, "I love you to much for that to happen." he stiffened, had he really just said that!

-----------------------------Kira-------------------------- 

Kira froze, had he really just said that! She felt like she was the happiest person in the world!

"Uh…if y-you d-don't, well you know… I-I completely understand…" he tried to stutter out a coherent sentence, but Kira just smiled and reached her hand up to cover his mouth. Then, she did the only thing she could think of, she leaned up, he was still cradling her, and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle, and it ended soon, maybe a little to soon, but Kira still had to say her piece.

"Trent Fernandez, I started crushing on you the first time I saw you. I started falling for you the first time I saw you smile. And I knew I was in love with you when I found out you were the white ranger, and even when you were evil, you couldn't hurt me. So, I only have one question." she told him.

"Hmm?"

"What took you so long!" he then leaned down and kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately, until they finally had to breath. Trent smirked.

"The others will be happy. They've been trying to get me to confess for months." Trent told her, still smiling.

"Me, too. Dr. O's gonna have a heart attack. I don't think he ever even noticed." they both laughed, and reluctantly got up to head back. Hailey was going to bite Trent's head off, and Kira was still gonna have to finish things with Bryan, but surprisingly neither of them even cared, things had turned out even better than they had hoped.

Kira looked around the park, yes adolescence was gone, but somehow, she just knew, being an adult was going to suit her just fine.

_Goodbye 12,_

_Goodbye 13,_

_Goodbye 14,_

_Goodbye 15,_

_Goodbye 16,_

_Goodbye 17,_

_Hello Love!_

------------------------The End------------------------- 

AN) Please review! There's a big blue button just below these words! If you click on it, you can tell me what you thought of my story, and I really love it when you do! 


End file.
